1993
The following events occurred in the year 1993: Events Unkown *Dolores Umbridge designs anti-werewolf legislation that makes it nearly impossible for those infected with lycanthropy to get jobs. *The Sweetwater All-Stars beat the Quiberon Quafflepunchers after a five-day match. *Hermione is granted a Time-Turner by the Ministry of Magic in order to take extra classes. February *14 February: Gilderoy Lockhart holds a Valentine's Day celebration. Harry Potter receives an anonymous singing valentine (sent by Ginevra Weasley). He then begins to use the old diary of Tom Riddle. May *8 May: The basilisk petrifies Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater, removing Harry as a suspect behind the attacks. Rubeus Hagrid is sent to Azkaban and Albus Dumbledore is removed as headmaster of Hogwarts. *24 May: Harry and Ron Weasley enter the and meet . *29 May: Harry enters the Chamber of Secrets, where he kills the basilisk and stabs Tom Riddle's diary with a fang, destroying it and saving Ginny Weasley’s life. When Professor Lockhart attempts to Obliviate Harry and Ron and take credit for the rescue, the spell backfires, wiping his memory. *30 May: Dobby the house-elf is freed from service to the Malfoy Family after Harry tricks Lucius Malfoy into throwing a sock at him. Malfoy is removed from the school’s Board of Governors and Hagrid and Dumbledore return to Hogwarts. July *July: The Granger Family vacations in France, and the Weasley Family in Egypt. Sirius Black escapes from Azkaban. Falin Snape spends the summer at Malfoy Manor and uncovers Orl Schond's evil secrets, saving himself and Draco Malfoy from further molestation. August *7 August: Harry Potter, angered by Marge Dursley insulting his late parents, magically inflates her, and then runs away to stay at the Leaky Cauldron. *31 August: Harry meets Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger in Diagon Alley. Hermione purchases her pet Crookshanks. September *1 September: Dementors board the Hogwarts Express during the trip to Hogwarts; Remus Lupin drives them away from Harry Potter, who fainted due to the power of the Dementors. *2 September: At 9 a.m., Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger have their first Divination class. Hermione attends Muggle Studies and Arithmancy 9 a.m. as well. Later in the morning, they have Transfiguration. After lunch, Rubeus Hagrid teaches his first lesson of Care of Magical Creatures, where Draco Malfoy is injured by Buckbeak. *8 September: The Boggart that Remus Lupin used for his Defence Against the Dark Arts class, took up residence in the teacher's wardrobe in the Staffroom. *9 September: The Third year students have their first Defence Against the Dark Arts class with Professor Remus Lupin, where he shows them how to tackle a Boggart. October *31 October: Sirius Black breaks into Hogwarts and slashes the Fat Lady’s portrait while searching for Peter Pettigrew. The Fat Lady is succeeded by Sir Cadogan. *Miriad Hensul cheats on Falin Snape with Fegas Praygun November *November 14 - Tempest Wesia dies of Mooney Madness. *November 16 - Mirianda Snape gives birth to Jaybin Maburdan. December *Late December: Fred and George Weasley give Harry the so that he can sneak into . *25 December: Harry receives a anonymously. Hermione, fearing that it was sent by Sirius Black and jinxed, turns it into Professor McGonagall, angering Harry and Ron. *Miriad Hensul and Fegas Praygun drop out of school. Individuals that started at Hogwarts Gryffindor *Romilda Vane Slytherin *Astoria Greengrass (possibly) Known Individuals that Graduated from Hogwarts Slytherin *Vesta Malfoy Births *May 7 - Soren Diggory *November 16 - Jaybin Maburdan *December 25 - Lapis Lazuli Gypsum *Reini Grafi *Feer Seindi *Siobhan Cresswell Deaths *Tempest Wesia Category:Years